The Queen finds her Queen?
by EddingsFan
Summary: Erza is unsure how to deal with her feelings for Lucy. She has dreams about her regularly, but can't seem to bring herself to confess. Meanwhile, Lucy knows she is lesbian. She ran away to avoid being married to a man. Now she has found Erza, a beautiful, honorable woman, and has fallen in love. And she isn't about to let her get away. Rated M for later lemons.
1. Valuable Cargo

**Chapter 1**

 **A. N.:** Hey guys! So, this story was actually requested by a person dear to my heart, who, fortunately for all you ErzaxLucy fans, has the ability to make me do basically whatever they want.

Damn my mushy heart.

Anyways, if you've read my other fic (which you should, it's pretty good), you know that I will tell you guys what songs are meant to go along with this particular chapter. Trust me guys. I like good music.

Anyways, just FYI, this story may contain lemons later on, as well as some nightmares that our favorite fem-tank has.

With no further ado, ENJOY! -M. M.

* * *

Today was a horrible day.

Erza Scarlet was walking towards the guild, yet again mulling over a troubling dream she had just before waking that morning. Erza was so inwardly focused that she didn't even register the blonde girl walking beside her until she almost walked in front of a galloping carriage while trying to cross the street.

"ERZA!" Lucy screamed as she yanked Erza back by her hand, stumbling back onto the sidewalk, causing Erza to take a knee in order to keep from falling onto Lucy. As Erza shook her head, her ears still ringing from Lucy's shriek, she registered the soft skin against her calloused palm, the slender fingers gripping her own hand.

 _I've always admired a strong grip in a partner,_ she mused to herself. _No Erza! You mustn't think that way!_ Erza blushed furiously as Lucy released her hand, leaning over with her hands on her knees.

"Are you okay Erza?" _Well I WOULD be okay, if you hadn't done that._ Erza was barely able to contain her nosebleed as she looked up at Lucy, trying desperately to keep her twitching hands to herself as Lucy's customary low-cut shirt looked as if it was about to loose its valuable cargo.

Maintaining self control Erza replied, "Yes, I'm quite alright. Thank you very much Lucy. I may have been gravely injured had you not intervened. You have my thanks." Erza was proud that neither her body or voice trembled as she stood, quickly requipping a sword to her hip so that one of her hands would have something to occupy it. _C'mon Erza, think of something so that she won't think you're ungrateful._

Erza smiled as an idea came to her. "Lucy, would you like to walk to the guild hall with me and get some cake? My treat."

 _Oh god, what if she says no?_

 _Wait, why do I care so much if she says no?_

Before Erza's internal battle could continue, Lucy's face had gone from a look of concern to amusement. "Well, I had been walking with you already, but yes. I would love to get some cake with you!" Lucy smiled her signature smile, causing Erza's heart to stutter slightly in her chest.

Erza grasped Lucy's warm hand in her own, trying not to notice how soft and warm it was within her own as she began walking toward the guild, towing Lucy behind her.

 _I always have wondered how it feels to have soft, gentle hands like hers. So soft and strong, not unlike their owner, with her soft golden hair and her large brown eyes, drawing you in like pools of dark chocolate._

Suddenly a stray thought passed through Erza's mind.

 _I would give up cake for the rest of my life if I could wake up swimming in that chocolate every morning._

 _Wait- WHAT?!_


	2. Sunflowers

Chapter 2

A. N.: OMG guys I'm so, so, so sorry this hasn't been out sooner.

I've had some epic writer's block, and I can't seem to get the juices to flow very well lately.

Anyways, enjoy this chapter! Shit is gonna be going down the next couple chapters.

If you follow my other stories, I'm looking at getting a chapter out for each of them soon as well. I want to be putting out a chapter every other day for my fics in a rotating cycle. (Save me from my ambition.)

Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter! I'm not a long chapter writer, so I'm sorry for the length, but I'll try to get more out soon! :)

See end for more A.N. -M. M.

* * *

 _I wonder if this cake will taste even better now that I'm sharing it with Lucy._

Erza and Lucy sat together at their regular table, alone for once. Natsu and Gray were over at the bar, arguing over which dish was manlier; fire chicken or ice cream.

Elfman's influence in starting the argument was negligible, he would assure you.

The two girls had long ago tuned them out, and were happily preparing to devour the entire cake Erza had ordered for them.

Mira had delivered the cake, giving Erza a suggestive look before stumbling back behind the bar, deep in her typical matchmaking stupor, mumbling about "beautiful brown-eyed babies." Erza, horrified that Mira would say such a thing within earshot of Lucy, stared after her, thoughts of murder swirling around in her mind.

Erza had wanted to die when Lucy looked back over at her, eyebrows rising in question at what Erza was sure was a murderous expression. Erza's cheeks turned pink and she looked down, not wanting to explain the reason behind her murderous intentions, missing the softened expression of fondness Lucy sent her way.

"So, would you like to do the honors?"

Erza looked up at Lucy, startled at her softer than normal tone. The Celestial Spirit mage was looking at her expectantly, her arms crossed and resting on the table. Unfortunately for Erza's waning sanity, this propped up Lucy's breasts on her arms, causing her shirt, once again, to threaten loosing its valuable cargo.

"U-uh yeah," Erza cleared her throat and sat up straight, reminding herself that it was the cake Lucy was talking about not-

Erza cleared her throat again and squared her shoulders, reequipping her current favorite set of silverware and dishes. As she served them each a sizable slice of cake, Lucy squealed happily.

"Oh Erza, I love these plates! I saw them in the store window the other day, but I never got them because I knew a certain someone," she took the opportunity to send a glare towards the bar where most of the males in the guild had congregated by now, "would only break them." Erza smiled internally. She had been shopping for groceries at the time when she herself had seen the set of plates. They had tiny paintings of sunflowers around the edges, the petals a beautiful shade of yellow. She had been reminded of her teammate's hair, the same exact shade of gold when wet.

"Thank you, Lucy." Erza took a bite of cake. "If you wish, we can have cake together tomorrow, and I can show you a different set I have. It is quite beautiful." Another bite. "I had no idea you liked china."

Lucy's face lit up and she leaned across the table, her voice rising in pitch in her excitement, "Really Erza? You would be okay with that? That sounds wonderful!" She clapped happily as she said, "I absolutely love china! My mom and I used to sneak out to the park near my home when I was very small, and there was always a china painter there. We used to buy a teacup and saucer every time. I would love to go see if he is still there one of these days." Lucy's expression turned contemplative as she took a bite of cake, her finger tracing the flower's design on the edge of the plate.

"We could go now, if you wish. It isn't that far from here, and it's only morning. I believe there is a short mission up on the board that we could take care of on the way back, if you wanted to do that as well," Erza suggested. _Maybe this way we can spend some time together alone, and I can see if my feelings are returned. I'm scared that if I come out and say anything, it will ruin our team dynamic. At the same time, I am positive that if she will accept me, I can be exactly the woman she needs._

 _If she accepts my invitation it will be a sign that I have a chance._

"Yes! I would love to go! We could even make a day of it! There's this little restaurant that I would love to go to again that's just outside the park. They specialize in things that start in "S" for some reason, so they have extra good strawberry products and spaghetti." Lucy bounced slightly in her seat, her eyes bright with excitement as she kicked her feet, one smooth-skinnned calf sliding along Erza's booted one.

Erza smiled.

 _Sign received loud and clear._

* * *

A. N.: Well, I hope you guys liked it! I just wanted to get the creative juices flowing again, so I will most likely update in the next few days!

Thanks everyone! Remember to R/R. ;)

Until next time! :D

-M. M.


	3. Job Board Blues

Chapter 3

A.N. ~ I have no excuses.

A lot of my broships show up in this chapter, I hope nobody minds. 3

\- M. M.

Natsu smiled to himself from the bar as he heard Lucy accept Erza's invitation to visit her hometown. Lucy had been ranting to him (and Levy, and Gajeel, and everyone but the object of her affections) almost every night for over three months about how much she liked Erza, and had been trying to get her attention, to no avail. Being straightforward (but my no means precisely straight) Natsu, he had suggested practically assaulting Erza, leaving no doubt exactly how attracted Lucy was to her.

Lucy had shot down that plan, and Natsu got a bruise on his thigh for his trouble.

Natsu could clearly remember Lucy (FINALLY) deciding to up her flirting level in a last-ditch attempt to make Erza realize she existed. Lucy was no stranger to flirting aggressively, though her cheeks had flushed prettily at the thought of flirting with Erza. Lucy had lept up from where they had been sitting on her bed, jumping on the bed in a rare display of childish behavior.

That night they had celebrated Lucy's declaration by going to the local market, buying a bunch of junk food with the money from the mission they had finished that morning, inviting Levy over, and having a 'buddy night.' The three of them had done face masks, eaten way too much, and laughed until their stomachs hurt to much to walk.

Natsu was snapped back to reality, hearing Lucy say his name under her breath, his head turning automatically to meet her eyes.

Erza was making her way to the job board, and Lucy was practically bouncing in her seat with excitement.

Erza had actually agreed to go with her! Lucy hadn't missed the way Erza's eyes kept dipping below eye level, but she didn't mind. That's what this shirt was MEANT for, after all. The low-cut crop top wasn't built to hide much more than a strip across the bust.

She would definitely have to change into something more presentable before she left, and that meant she would need the squad's opinion. She glanced up at where the crowd had dissipated from the bar, only Natsu and Gray left after Laxus had yelled at them, demanding they all shut up so he could have some peace. Lucy had caught the quick grateful kiss Mira gave him, leaving the big man with a big smile on his handsome face.

"Natsu."

Lucy saw his head turn in her direction, and nodded at Levy and then at the door, hoping that he would get the message to get Levy and wait for her outside.

Lucy watched Natsu grin from ear to ear and made his way to Levy and Gajeel's table, sure he got her message.

Lucy stood, making her way over to Erza, who looked slightly distraught where she stood by the job board, holding two papers in her hands. Lucy put her hands on Erza's armored shoulders as balance as she went up onto her toes, peering over her shoulder to see what the problem was.

Erza almost had a heart attack when she felt Lucy's breath on her neck, simultaneously feeling her heartbeat speed up and her stress levels go down as she leaned slightly into the touch. It wasn't as nice as it would have been if she had worn something other than her armor today, but she would take what she could get.

Erza held the two sheets in an easier position for Lucy to see, her lips twisting into a half grimace as she explained the situation.

"Both of these missions are in the general area we would like to be in, but I'm not sure which one would be a better option. One is helping out at the local orphanage, and the other is helping out at the local pet shelter." Erza finished her explanation, sensing Lucy's confusion before she even spoke.

"Ahh! I was expecting something more troublesome than that. I'm not sure how you feel about pets or animals but," she circled around to stand in front of Erza, brushing her bangs to the side gently, unable to stop herself from brushing her knuckles over the defined cheekbone she could only ever dream of having, "that doesn't explain why you look so unsettled."

Lucy took a great deal of satisfaction out of the stunned-turned-shy expression on Erza's face as she looked down at the papers in her hands, shuffling them before holding them out again to view.

"I realized that I wasn't sure which one you would prefer to go on. It bothers me that I don't know you well enough to know even something as basic as that." Erza's expression turned dark, the self-loathing voice always just out of mental hearing starting to whisper in her ear, and oh god she was horrible she never paid enough attention to those she claimed to love and this is exactly why she was always left behind-

"Well, then I guess we will just have to spend more time together then!"

Erza's eyes snapped open from when she unconsciously had closed them, and she shyly looked up at Lucy's smiling face, a blush spreading over her own in response.

Lucy really was too good for her.

A.N. ~ Hey everyone! Sorry this was so short, I just wanted to write something between uni classes. Thank you for being so forgiving about the time lapse!

This was not betaed and received minimal editing, so please let em know of any errors!

Let me know in a review which quest you guys would like them to go on! :D

As always, reviews are always appreciated. ^_^

Have a great day! 3

~ M. M.


End file.
